zakochany_kundelfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lili
Liliana "Lili" (w ang. Angel) - Młoda suczka, w wieku Annette, Colette, Danielle i Chapsa, w którym jest zakochana z wzajemnością. Debiutowała w filmie Zakochany Kundel II: Przygody Chapsa jako jedna z głównych bohaterów, była bezdomna i to ona opiekowała się swoim przyszłym partnerem na ulicy, pod koniec Filmu zamieszkała u Jim'a, Darling i Junior'a. Najprawdopodobniej Tramp i Lady zostali jej przybranymi rodzicami, biorąc pod uwagę zakończenie filmu wiemy, że Lili lubi swoją nową rodzinę. Jej obecny dom jest już jej szóstym, wcześniej należała do Psów ze śmietniska. Wygląd Lili jest dość niską suczką. Jej lewe ucho jest oklapnięte, a sierść w dwóch odcieniach kremowego, oczy są błękitne, nos z kolei brązowy. Jej ogon jest długi i puszysty, Lili ma talent do łapania go. Od wprowadzenia się do domu Jima nosi różową wstążkę oraz (co jest pokazane na jednym z oficjalnych plakatów) żółtą obrożę, w przeciwieństwie do córek Lady i Trampa, których kolory obroży są takie same jak wstążek. Charakter Na pierwszy rzut oka Lili jest odważną i zaradną psiną dachową, jednak kiedy poznać ją bliżej okazuje się, że jest miła i troskliwa, oraz zna się na rzeczy. Bardzo zależy jej na tym aby mieć rodzinę, ale jej wcześniejsze przeprowadzały się, miały dzieci lub alergię. Umie się poświęcić dla kogoś, jak kiedy naraziła własne, życie ratując Chapsa spod kół pociągu. Rozumie, że psy ze śmietnika są gorsze od jej narzeczonego, ale znaczyły dla niej dużo zanim znalazła rodzinę. Nie ma dobrych manier, co widać, kiedy je spaghetti. Historia Suczka miała pięć domów, jednak w żadnym nie mogła zostać. Jej rodziny przeprowadzały się, rodziły dzieci lub miały alergię. Postanowiła dołączyć do psów ze śmietniska. Kiedy zobaczyła Chapsa od razu go polubiła. Na początku uważała, że pies nie da sobie rady. Kiedy pewnej nocy zwierzyli się sobie z tajemnic i zakochali się w sobie. Chaps przypadkowo w nerwach zdradził tajemnicę Lili, przez co ona została wyrzucona z paczki. Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę poszedł jej szukać by ją przeprosić, wtedy zabrali go do schroniska. Psica pobiegła zaraz po Trampa by go ratował, co im się udało, ona również pomogła pod koniec akcji. Potem powiedziała Buster'owi, że do twarzy mu w śmieciach, które zrzucił na niego Chaps. Kiedy pies trafił do domu , chciała odejść, ale gdy on to zobaczył zaraz ją zawołał. Darling zaraz zwróciła Jimowi uwagę na "koleżankę" Chapsa, na co ten ją przywołał. Kiedy Junior zaczął ją przytulać nazwał ją swoim pieskiem. Jim na początku się nie zgodził, ale na widok rozczarowanych psów i dopiero co znalezionego Chapsia postanowił się zgodzić, najprawdopodobniej ze względu na okoliczności. Suczka dostała różową wstążkę i widać było, że dobrze znosiła kąpiele, zaprzyjaźniła się też z nowymi siostrzyczkami. Czy wiesz, że... *Lili znajduje się na okładce filmu *W angielskiej wersji filmu Lili nazywa się Angel, co po polsku oznacza Anioł *Buster uważał Lili za swoją dziewczynę *Pełne imię nie zostało ujawnione w filmie, lecz jest domyślnym do tego zdrobnienia Galeria Z filmu Lili.jpg|Lili na randcę z Chapsem Śmiech.jpeg|Na randcę z Chapsem, ten podaje jej klopsa Randka.jpeg|Pycha! Rozmowa.jpeg|Oddałabym wszystko za to co ty masz! Ale!.jpeg|Przygarnijcie mnie! 118px-Angel9.jpg|Zagląda przez płot 127px-Angel10.jpg 147px-Angel53.png 150px-Angel_(Lady_and_the_Tramp_2).jpg 150px-Angel2.jpg 150px-Angel30.png 150px-IMG_0459.jpg 184px-Angel11.jpg 200px-Angel_Full.png 200px-ANGEL33.png 200px-Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg|Na spacerze Brudna.jpg|Ubrudzona spagetthi Mam talent.jpg|Chwali się talentem do łapania ogona Na śmietniku.jpg|Rozmowa z Chapsem Na śmietnisku.jpg|Na wysypisku Pocałunek.jpg|Całuje Chapsa Przytualas.png|Przytula się z Chapsem Pycha.jpg|Oblizuje się na widok spagetthi Spotkanie.jpg|Spotyka Chapsa Szybko!.jpg|Prosi Trumpa o pomoc W oknie.jpg|Patrzy na dom Chapsa Witaj w domu.jpg|Z Annette, Collette i Danielle Zbijanie Butelek.jpeg|Niszczy butelki Zabawa.jpeg|Bawi się z Chapsem Zabawa z Juniorem.jpeg|Bawi się z Juniorem. Z trampem i Chapsem.jpeg|Z Trampem i Chapsem Z Busterem.jpeg|Ja nie uważem, że dom to coś złego Wściekła.jpeg|Czemu to zrobiłeś!? W mieście.jpeg|Z Chapsem w mieście Scap całuje Lili.jpeg|Chaps ją całuje rozpłakana.jpeg|Płacze Przytulanie.jpeg|Przytulanie Porzeranie.jpeg|Lili zabiera się za jedzenie Porzeranie cd.jpeg|Lili i Chaps- brak manier Po wyjściu z wody.jpeg|Po wyjściu z wody NAszyjnik.jpeg|Ou! NAszyjnik 2.jpeg|Naszyjnik ze świetlików Na workach mąki.jpeg|Po uratowaniu przez Chapsa Mokra.jpeg|Mokra Lili na farmie.jpeg|Koło farmy Koło muru.jpeg|koło muru. Inne Płyta.jpg|Na płycie Rodzinka.jpeg|witaj u nas! Uciekajmy.jpeg|Ucieczka ze schorniska. Jedzenie.jpg|Randka z Chapsem Obraz koncepcyjny.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Obrazek.jpg Rozmowa.jpg|Przechadzka Ryunek.png W domu.jpg Z całowaniem.jpeg|Chaps ją całuje Przytulanie na łące.jpeg|Przytula się z Chapsem na łące. Fanon Fanon jest sekcją w której tworzymy rysunki oraz opowiadania o tematyce danej postaci. Fanon dotyczący Lili znajduje się poniżej: Jak dodać swój fanon? Aby dodać swoje wymysły związane z Lili musisz: *Stworzyć swój nagłówek trzeciego poziomu w sekcji fanon. *Umieścić pogróbiony nagłówek czwartego poziomu o nazwie galeria/Tytuł opowieści (niepotrzebne skreślić) *Jeżeli piszesz opowieść wklej ją z Worda, jeżeli dodajesz obraz musisz dodać go do galerii swoich fanartów z daną postacią, jeżeli nie masz tak owej musisz ją stworzyć. Masza108 'Galeria' Lili and spagetthi by Masza108.jpg|Czyżby powtórka z rozrywki? Drzewo gegealogiczne.png|Drzego Genealogiczne Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Pozytywne Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Zakochanego Kundla II Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dachowcy Kategoria:Kanapowcy Kategoria:Psy ze śmietniska Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Szczenięta